


Sui Generis

by whiteshadeofpale (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, NSFW, Omega Sam, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, nsfw later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whiteshadeofpale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"sui generis" is a Latin phrase meaning 'of its own kind'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet; I mean, take home.

**Author's Note:**

> "sui generis" is a Latin phrase meaning 'of its own kind'.

It was a normal day on the job for Gabriel. He was an Alpha, a Commander in the Detroit police force, and was currently doing his rounds checking on inmates and the guards assigned to watch over them. He had already covered most of the building, and was coming up on the cells used for overnight holds. He raised an eyebrow to himself as he saw a newcomer sitting in a celll on the right. An omega from the smell, but this kid looked huge. Probably in for being unmated at the maximum age. Gabriel didn't agree with the law about that certain detail, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He stopped in front of the cell, tapping on the bars to get the guy's attention.

"Hey, you got anyone you can call, kid?"

The other just smirked up at him from where he was sitting in the back of the cell.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

The Alpha rolled his eyes at the sass. Wow, he'd fit right in with a mouth like that on him. It was unfortunate though, that the kid had to get taken in for such a thing. Gabriel noticed a couple of Alpha sargents coming down the hall, and watched them pass the cell and himself, one whistling at Sam, causing the omega to frown and bare his teeth at them. They only laughed, which caused Gabriel to bark orders at them and tell them to get on with their jobs. He glared at their backs as they left. Suddenly, a crazy thought struck him.

"How far would you go to get out of here?" he asked the young male, looking back to him with a raised eyebrow. The other raised one back at him and shrugged.

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"

What was running through Gabriel's mind was stupid. Incredibly stupid. But.. he was willing to try and it just might turn out okay. "What if I claimed you?"  
"Excuse me?" was the dry response.

"Just hear me out." The blonde said, not wanting to frighten Sam away too quickly. "You have to have an Alpha, you don't have anyone, and in these conditions someone random will be chosen for you and it most likely won't be Prince Charming on a white horse." Gabriel knew all too well what happened to Omegas like Sam, and he shuddered to think about some of the stories he'd been told and encountered.

Sam stayed silent for a moment or two, before he chewed his lip and replied. "It sounds... like I don't really have a choice and that's the better of two bad decisions."

The Alpha nodded in agreement. "I wish things didn;t have to be like this for you Sam." he said, shaking his head. "But I would recommend going with me."

"I guess.." Sam sighed, looking up, "I guess I have to."

Gabriel took that as a yes, and practically threw open the door, tugging Sam up with a strength only an Alpha has, and sunk his teeth into the soft skin high on the omega's neck. Sam yelped as he was dragged to his feet and hissed at the bite, even if it made him feel a rush of some sort, like a calmer form of adrenaline. He clutched at the alpha's arm. Gabriel wanted his mark where everyone would see it. There were a few disappointed huffs in the background, but Gabriel only smirked, running his tongue over the bloodied teeth marks, soothing it.

"A little warning would be nice..." the omega muttered in Gabriel's ear.

"Sorry." Gabriel grinned, clearly not very sorry. "You ready to fill out some paperwork and get out of here?" he asked, looking around and feeling satisfied that the other Alphas seemed to have lost interest. He looked back up at the now claimed Omega and raised an eyebrow.

Sam straightened back up, touching his mark with light fingers. The whole area was tender. Though much of his body felt like that too.

"Sure I suppose," the omega murmured. He was getting stares still; marks were good but Sam was still unmated. Though Gabriel's colleges were being covert about their eyeing.

Gabriel got a hold of all the necessary paperwork and quickly went through it with Sam, explaining bits and they both signed and initialed several places. Sam felt a little odd sitting through the paper work. He signed and initialed all the places he was supposed to. He still needed more time with Gabriel. Once finished, Gabriel turned it all over to the bookkeeper and it was filed away.

"Congrats, Samsquatch, you're once again a free man! Well, almost but still." He opened the door to the outside and waved for the other to go ahead of him. They hadn't been stopped yet, and the alpha was hoping it stayed that way. The omega ducked out of the door, looking over his shoulder at his new alpha.

"So...what now?" Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel shrugged again. "I'd love to just take you home and fuck you silly, but right now? That's all up to you. Personally, I like a bit of a challenge." The blonde grinned lecherously, blatantly eyeing up the taller man.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Please, you couldn't find much more of a challenge" the omega teased back. "I haven't stayed unfucked this long by accident."

"We'll see how long that lasts." Gabriel replied smoothly, letting some of his Alpha voice bleed through and his eyes hood.

Sam cleared his throat and looked ouo the window, pointedly ignoring how Gabriel just made his insides shudder. "I'd actually like to be wooed before I'm screwed" the omega muttered, his face heating.

Gabriel's expression softened, and he laid a hand on Sam's arm. He knew Omegas were often soothed by touch. "I won't force anything on you, Sam. Would you like me to drive you back to your brother?"

Sam turned back, his eyes going to the hand on his arm. It was warm. "My brother and I haven't really gotten a long since I decided to go of to college" he shrugged, but then smiled. "Besides, I want to know more about you"

Gabriel smiled, genuinely this time. "Anywhere in particular you want to go and talk? Eat maybe?" he suggested, pulling a sucker out of the pocket of his uniform pants.

Sam eyed the candy and then rolled his eyes. "I don't know much around here, more used to the stuff up near school."

"How 'bout a nice cafe I know of up the road then?" Gabriel suggested. "We could order coffee and find out stuff about each other."

"Awfully sappy for an alpha," Sam teased. "But it sounds like a good idea to me."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the brunette, but grinned. "Alrighty then, Sammy!" he said, heading out to locate his car. "Pick the music if you want, but no emo stuff, 'kay?" Gabriel wasn't a fan of screamo.

Sam nodded. Gabriel really was awfully easy going for an alpha, despite the very aggressive marking he'd experienced earlier. He set the station on a general one, some pop thing he didn't actually listen to. But Sam never really listened to the radio anyway.

"So, what's the family like? Am I going to get beat up for tainting your pure soul?" The blonde teasingly asked, but actually he was curious. His own family was... interesting. And hard to adjust to for people who didn't know them.

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. "You won't, don't worry." he teased. "It's just me and my brother, mom died when I was born and dad is...gone" Sam shrugged. He folded his arms over his chest, looking straight out the front window. "Though Dean is an alpha, so you could still get beat up, I suppose"

"I'll use my irresistible charm." Gabriel replied, flashing a bright smile at the omega. He turned the car into a decent sized parking lot, stopping in a place and turning off the engine.

"And here we are!" he announced.

"Yep, totally irresistible." Sam said, but he was looking out the window. It was a populated coffee shop, lots of customers. Very open, very safe for the omega...and Sam found that surprisingly thoughtful of the alpha.

Gabriel hopped out, going around and opening Sam's door, shutting it after he got out with a grumble about how he could have gotten it himself and a blush. The short Alpha walked with Sam to the door, once more holding it open and gesturing for him to go first. Sam folded his arms over his chest, thinking that he wasn't some invalid who couldn't open a door for himself...but instead he nodded and said thank you. Maybe he just wasn't used it. Maybe Gabriel was playing him. There was no way of knowing. But the place smelled heavenly, and Sam was very hungry. The blonde sighed happily as they entered one of his favorite casual cafes. Sometimes the owner even put out pastries for sale on special occasions.

"If you want to pick a table for us, I can order whatever you want." He said with a gesture towards the counter and the menu above it.

"Uhhm.." Sam murmured, glancing up. "Just a sandwich or something," the omega murmured. He moved over to a table in the corner, near the sunshine where it was warm.

Gabriel watched him go for a moment, appreciating the unintentional sway of his hips that gave away his omega status. He ordered the requested sandwich, a simple turkey melt with lots of lettuce, tomato, etc, and an extremely sugary cappuccino for himself. He brought the items back to the table, setting the sandwich down in front of Sam.

Sam took the sandwich gratefully. "Thanks, I'm starving," he murmured. The omega took a big bite and then tried to look dignified while swallowing. "Nothing for you?

"I've adapted my body to run purely on sugar." Gabriel grinned, sipping his coffee. Then, in all sincerity, he answered. "I ate earlier."

Sam nodded, taking another bite when he was sure the alpha was taken care of. "So...we were gonna talk?"

"Ah yes!" The blonde replied, folding his hands under his chin like a tutor. "Where would you like to start? Anything you want to know about me?"

"Just the important stuff," Sam teased. "And nothing boring, like why the hell did you pick me? Other than wanting to show off in front of your coworkers." the omega rubbed at the new mark on his neck.

"I saved your ass, Sammy! You should thank me." Gabriel scoffed. "As for myself, I have three older brothers, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael, all Alphas. Two younger, Castiel and Samandriel, both Omegas. And a weird cousin named Balthazar who we don't talk about much. Michael used to lock Lucifer in the cellar and I'd have to get him out. Castiel has this weird infatuation with a dude who frequents the bar he works at."

"You saved my ass so you could have it I'm not sure how noble and selfless that is.." Sam said, though there was still a smile on his face. "And damn that's almost too much information. And a whole hell lot of biblical symbolism too."

Gabriel shrugged in response. "You asked, Sam-a-lamb." Then he shuddered, remembering the epic fights Lucifer and Michael used to have before the eldest moved out. "Yeah, tell me about it. That's why I sold my soul to become a pagan god. What about yourself?"

Sam gave a confused look at the last bit, but he was starting to get used to the odd nick names. "Well," the omega put down his half eaten sandwich. "It's just me and my brother. Actually it used to be just me, I ran away from home when I turned 18 because...well...because of a disagreement with my dad."

"Can't say I know the feeling, my dad was never really around." Gabriel felt like there was more to Sam's story, but he wasn't going to push. Sam would tell him when he was ready. "You said your brother might beat me up? Is he built like you? Because if so, I'll need back up."

Sam returned to his sandwich, not wanting to look up at the alpha. Or anyone actually. "Similar build, " he shrugged. "But I get the feeling Dean's mostly all talk, only seen him get really pissed once or twice, but yeah it was about me."

"So basically we both have strange siblings with constipated emotions and daddy issues. Awesome." Gabriel finished off his coffee, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "To be honest, I don't really know where to go from here. Metaphorically, of course."

"I don't know what you mean." Sam said, his brows furrowed. "You've been talking about taking me home since we met. Now you don't want to?" Sam said, trying hard and failing to keep the accusation from his voice. He was thinking Gabriel was just like any other alpha again. All wanting to get the freak omega into bed but never wanting to keep him.

The blonde's eyes narrowed in a sign of irritation and he leaned forwards. "You wanted me to wine and dine you, hot stuff, so that's what I'm workin' on. I could have ignored your wishes and made you strip and brought you in here to fuck right over this table and not a single person would have stood up for you." His golden eyes flashed as he spoke, ire rising and falling like ocean waves. "Now, would you like to talk about how we're going to move forward? Or should I take the reins from now on?"

Sam lost his appetite. He took his hands off the table and glanced covertly around the room. He'd forgotten. It was obvious he was an omega now. Most people were cordial with Sam, because they simply didn't know. Gabriel's mark on him ruined that illusion.

"I'd like to talk, please" the omega murmured, his eyes cast down. Sam constantly had to remind himself that he wasn't a person. Not to anyone else.

 


	2. Not what I meant, not what I expected.

Gabriel could have kicked himself for losing his temper at Sam, smelling the fear and apprehension rolling off of the omega. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle him close and reassure him through touch, knowing omegas needed it, but if he tried that right now Sam might take it the wrong way. He'd somehow already managed to single-handedly fuck everything up..

"Alrighty then." The Alpha replied softly, calming and using the tone of his voice to soothe the hurt omega in front of him. "Would you like to go back to the car to be more private?"

Sam nodded mutely. He got up after Gabriel did, throwing the rest of the meal away before he went to the car. The omega was afraid. He knew he shouldn't have decided so quickly. And he had no idea what would happen next. Once back in the car, he sighed dejectedly, hoping his own scent wasn't laced with any emotions that would worsen Sam's mood. Sam sat in the passenger seat, wrapping his arms around himself and leaning in. He could tell Gabriel regretted what he'd said. But it was still there. The bell could not be un-rung.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry Sam.."

"I don't...want to talk" the omega said softly. He did not meet the alphas eye's. "Please, just tell me what you expect from me. And I'll do it.."

"Sam, please.." Gabriel pleaded softly, leaning closer to rub his cheek against the other's shoulder. A slight whine left him, the Alpha in him upset and worried because his Omega wasn't happy. "Want you to be happy.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry."

Sam didn't flinch, but he did jump at the touch. Too gentle. Too nice. "I...don't" the omega swallowed. He was caught between wanting to be brunt and honest, and being afraid. How the alpha would react. "Gabriel, I don't want to be mated. How am I supposed to be happy?" Sam asked, his tone pleading, begging the alpha not to take it our on him.

Sadness clouded Gabriel's whisky-colored eyes and he felt his heart clench. "'wanna be your mate, want you to be happy, want you to be happy as my mate.." he mumbled, not lifting his face from Sam's shoulder. It physically hurt him to hear Sam didn't want him, but he knew the other hadn't really done this out of want, but out of necessity. Somehow it sucked. Distress permeated his scent, and he kept up his apologizing gesture, rubbing his scent on Sam's shoulder and neck. Sam felt himself wilt a bit, reacting to the alpha's distress.

"I'll try, I promise." the omega murmured. He wasn't supposed to hurt his alpha. His instincts rebelled against it. But Sam pulled away from Gabriel's insistant touching, as much as he liked the feeling. "Can we just... Go home?"

Gabriel pulled back reluctantly, starting up the car. "Yeah, okay." he agreed, buckling in and pulling out of the parking lot. The ride was silent, the alpha's gaze flickering over to Sam's slumped figure every now and then, biting back a whimper. Sam kept his eyes out of the window, watching the scenery blur and move. He kept track of how far this place was from his house. Gabriel pulled into the driveway of a modest-looking house, shutting off the car and getting out. The omega got out of the car before Gabriel could come get his door, but he was a bit disappointed when the alpha didn't make a move to try anyway. The blonde walked to the front door, unlocked it, and stepped to the side to allow the other inside. Sam went into the house first, sniffing around cautiously. The Alpha hurried up the stairs, leaving Sam to explore while he opened the guest room up and attempted to make it more neat. He wasn't sure if Sam was one of those omegas who liked curling up on just a mattress and tons of blankets and pillows or if he slept normally or what. He actually whined in distress now, feeling his stress build as he tried to please Sam but he just didn't know what to do.

Sam sniffed around speculatively. He could tell that Gabriel was the only one to live here. And the alpha was quite messy. Sam had to resist the urge to clean or at least organize. Eventually he went up stairs, following the shuffling sounds and finding the alpha in a room that didn't smell like him at all. "This isn't your room?" Sam said, or asked. He didn't know.

Gabriel was cursing himself by the time Sam entered, and his head whipped around to watch the omega's every move carefully.

"No, I thought.." Gabriel began, glancing around once, biting his lip. "Wasn't sure.. I mean," he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. Wow, wasn't he just the poster-boy for model Alphas who were supposed to be police officers and good at handling omegas.

Sam cleared his throat, looking away from the distressed alpha. He had to hold on to what made him upset to keep from running to comfort. "Yeah, well I thought.." he folded his arms defensively, shrinking in on himself. "...thought you were gonna...try to make good on that promise you made in the cafe." Sam flipped his hair out of his eyes, looking at the wall.

"You know, at least save me some utter humiliation by doing it in private. Well, doing me."

Golden eyes flew open wide in shock at those words, Gabriel himself losing his own for a moment or two before he whispered in horror. "You thought I was going to rape you.."

His hand covered his own mouth as he spoke the words, not quite believing he had actually said them. "Oh God.." he choked, stepping forward quickly to envelop the other in a tight embrace, leaning up ad nosing at his neck and temple in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Sam flinched but he accepted in the embrace, and then he slouched down to return it. Gabriel was warm and comforting now. And it was like the alpha in the cafe was totally gone.

"Never, never if you didn't want it."

Sam nuzzled the top of the other's head. "It scared me.." the omega murmured, comforted that Gabriel said he wouldn't. But that didn't mean anything, not right away.

"I'm sorry Sam.." Gabriel sighed, feeling more relaxed himself as Sam's scent relaxed around him. He felt terrible still, but less now that he knew Sam would be okay, sort of, at least.

Sam relaxed a bit when the alpha did. He couldn't help it. How were his moods so connected to the other man's already? "Okay, can we talk now?"

The shorter male nodded, letting go and stepping back a bit to give the other a little personal space. "Yeah, we can do that." He headed for the door, glancing back once to make sure Sam was following and made his way to the couch in the living room. "You want to talk about rules you want? Or make a list of forbidden things?"

Sam sat on the sofa, debating whether or not to sit close to the alpha. Too close would like be like saying he had forgiven Gabriel. Too far away and he would be like he was still afraid and cowering. "I think there's an obvious one."

"Right. Nothing physical." Gabriel agreed, though he didn't necessarily like it. But this was for Sam. "But I also want to ask that you come to me for comfort, reassurance, anything. I can tell when you're upset, your scent changes."

"Well I didn't say..." Sam shut his mouth and looked away. "We'll have to, at some point. Most of the jobs I want require a physical exam and...yeah they can tell Anyway" he cleared his throat. "Ok, I will. Is there anything else.., you want me to do?" Sam said, looking around at the cluttered room.

"If you mean anything like housework or any other job typically done by 'omegas'," Gabriel emphasized the word with air-quotes. "then no. But if you're okay with helping out, sure." The blonde didn't want to force Sam into anything. "And.. just, when you're ready.."

Sam nodded. So yeah he did do somethings like the omega stereotypes. Not all, but some.

"Well I wouldn't hold your breath for that...haven't stayed unmated this long by accident." Sam tried for a laugh, but he just looked down at his lap. "Okay, I get that you don't want to force me into anything, and I am grateful for that. But surely there is something you do want from this? Like you didn't just mark me for the hell of it."

"I haven't done something that didn't profit me in some way in a long time.." Gabriel confessed, running a hand through his hair. "But I wasn't very happy. This time, I wanted to help you, and if you happen to be not bad looking as well, hey, it's a bonus."

Sam looked at him speculatively. "I'm sure that's the simple explanation.." the omega said softly. He stood. "I've... Had a long day, I'm going to bed. Do you think we could go by my apartment tomorrow?"

"Sure." Sam probably wanted to pick up some things or do something completely the opposite of what Gabriel was thinking. The omega interested him, he'd give him that. Maybe there was some ulterior motive, but for now, Gabriel didn't know one. "Goodnight Sam. If you want any blankets or anything, they're in the closet in the hall."

Sam stood, feeling awkward down to his pinkie toes. "Thanks, goodnight Gabriel." he nodded. The omega went back to his room, and even though he felt bad, he locked the door. Not sure it would withstand an angry alpha but it was something.

When he heard the click of the click of the door, Gabriel let out a loud sigh, burying his face in his hands. Why couldn't he ever do anything smoothly and simply.. "Makin' ya proud, Luci.." he said to the empty room, feeling a pang of sadness as he remembered his closest sibling. He got up after a few minutes of nostalgia, heading up the stairs and into his own room to get ready for sleep that didn't stay for prolonged periods. Sam waited until he heard footsteps go up the stairs before he started moving around. He explored his room first, exploring certain things here and there. The bathroom was small but he'd had smaller. Sam showered quickly, drying thoroughly before slipping on his boxers. The bed was prettily made. The omega quickly unmade it, tangling the sheets and falling asleep curled around a pillow. Gabriel fell asleep quickly, but woke several times in the night, groaning in frustration at the elusive rest.

 


End file.
